warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Storm Warriors
The Storm Warriors is a Loyalist Codex Astartes-compliant Space Marines Chapter of unknown origin and Founding. This Chapter hails from the world of Taran III. It appears that the Storm Warriors are a late Founding Chapter. However, beyond this, almost nothing is known about the Storm Warriors in Imperial records. Chapter History Notable Campaigns *'Tesra IV (Unknown Date.M41)' – Returning from a bloody and prolonged campaign, the weary Storm Warriors Chapter was diverted to the world of Tesra IV instead of returning to its Chapter homeworld to snuff out a growing rebellion against the Imperium. Wearied by the recent protracted campaign and the devastating losses incurred (two Astartes starships and 300 full Battle-Brother had been lost) the Storm Warriors' Chapter Master Calan was reluctant to open hostilities against the rebellious forces of Tesra IV for fear of taking even more needless casualties. An Inquisitor, Adrijssen, arrived in orbit of the world with a bold plan that would allow the Imperials to accomplish their assigned task without incurring any further loss of life to their forces. Bravely, Calan descended to the planet's surface on his own, knowing that he was walking right into a rebel trap. Taken to the Planetary Governor who had initiated the rebellion against the Emperor's peace, Calan confronted the rebellious leader and presented him with the evidence of his heresy. The Storm Warriors Chapter Master's words, combined with the actions of an Assassin of the Officio Assassinorum (who secretly poisoned the Governor), convinced the heretic to reconsider his treachery. Grateful to be given another chance, the Governor forswore his traitorous actions and reaffirmed his loyalty to the Imperium. He then had the network of rebels within his administration destroyed. The bold actions of Chapter Master Calan were hailed by the Imperial forces, and made a great impression on the Battle-Brothers within the Chapter as well as the attached units of the Imperial Navy and the Black Templars who had been assigned to bring the world back into the Imperial fold. Calan taught anew an old lesson: not all battles are fought with weapons, but with words. *'13th Black Crusade (999.M41)' - The Storm Warriors committed their entire Chapter's forces to the defence of the Cadian Sector during the 13th Black Crusade to defend the Imperium against the latest onslaught of the Forces of Chaos. Notable Storm Warriors *'Chapter Master Calan' - The current Chapter Master of the Storm Warriors who put down the rebellion against the Imperium on the world of Tesra IV through the simple power of his rhetoric. *'Captain Kortar' - Captain of the Storm Warriors' 1st Company. It is said about Kortar that he is an officer whose courage verged on recklessness or even insubordination. Kortar was the one who supported the invasion of Tesra IV. *'Captain Sovak' - Captain of the Storm Warriors and a potential successor of Chapter Master Calan. *'Chaplain Dusal' - Chaplain of the Storm Warriors. Chapter Fleet The Chapter-fleet of the Storm Warriors is known to have the following vessels: *''Sirius'' (Battle-Barge) *''Ilyan'' (Strike Cruiser) Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours The Storm Warriors primarily wear stone grey Power Armour. The open faced, white squad specialty symbol -- Tactical, Devastator, Assault or Veteran -- is located on the right shoulder plate. A white Roman numeral is stenciled in the centre of the squad specialty symbol, indicating squad number. The colour of the Aquila or Imperialis on the chest guard indicates company number in accordance with the Codex Astartes -- i.e. White (1st Company), Yellow (2nd Company), Red (3rd Company), Green (4th Company), etc. Chapter Badge The Storm Warriors' Chapter badge is a vertical, white sword, with the tip pointing upwards. It is flanked by two yellow lightning bolts protruding from the pommel. This image is centred on a field of stone grey. Sources *''Adeptus Astartes: Successor Chapters'' (Limited Release Booklet) *''Codex: Eye of Terror'' (3rd Edition), pg.16 *''Crucible of War'' (Anthology), "The Emperor's Will" by David Charters Gallery Chapter Master Calan.jpg|Storm Warriors' Chapter Master Calan Storm Warriors Marine.jpg|Storm Warriors Tactical Marine Storm Warriors' Predator Destructor.jpg|Storm Warriors Predator Destructor es:Guerreros de las Tormentas Category:S Category:Imperium Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:Unknown Founding